


Birdie

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A day off at the golf course? Not exactly what Dick had expected





	

“You’ve got to tell me the real reason.” Dick mused, he lifted the golf club so it rested over his shoulder. “You hate coming to the golf club, I know because you’ve told me so and Alfred has told me the amount of excuses you’ve used in order to avoid meeting the mayor and every other business competitor out here. Bruce you have built a reputation as a piss poor golfer with ridiculous luck. You _hate_ golfing.”

“Hate is a strong word.” Bruce murmured, Dick allowed Bruce’s small smile to affect him before he sighed heavily.

“Come on, tell me the reason, there is no way you grew a love for this. Tim told me you pretended to lose the ball in the tall grass in order to ditch your business partners. Damian told me of the time you got him to steal the balls, sabotage the golf clubs all so you could leave a mandatory tee time. Bruce…” He growled. “Why am I here?”

“Maybe I wanted some time alone with you.” Bruce’s hand was warm on his shoulder, that soft touch alone was enough to make Dick soften. His grip on the club loosened and the club slumped. “Also I want us to do it seriously, Tim discovered our talents don’t always mean we do well in other sports.”

Dick chuckled before he turned away, he eyed the ridiculously green course ahead of them before he gave his club a practise swing. “Well these things do happen. As good as we are we have to practise a sport in order to play it, you’re different but you’re weird Bruce.”

“Are you saying there is a sport you can’t excel in?” It was hard to detect but Dick heard the amused tone in Bruce’s voice. “I remember your high school and college years also Robin did show off from time to time.”

“Robin always shows off, that’s because he can and because he’s Robin. No matter who he is behind the mask.”

“Nice one.” Bruce chuckled before he took his arm. “Let’s go, we’ve wasted enough time lingering around here.”

“If you’re about to tell me that Bruce Wayne, the darling of Gotham has to hurry and can’t linger on a golf course that he is a member of I won’t believe you.” Dick protested, Bruce’s grip was gentle but firm he could get out of it sure but Bruce had gone to the trouble of asking him to come.

Bruce had asked him, not had Alfred ask him, nor had Damian or even Tim deliver the message and he had done it in person. Not a note through his window or a note in his bed, not a memo on his phone either, it was because of that he had not put up much of a protest, after all if Bruce had gone to that much trouble who was he to fight?

This was the emotionally constipated man after all, but Dick loved him anyway. He had to turn his head to the side to hide his short laugh but he knew Bruce heard it.

X

“Bruce.” He drawled when he looked behind him. “You wouldn’t happen to be… well looking at my ass would you?” Bruce had one of his Brucie smiles in place while he leaned against the gold cart but Dick was not in the mood to be fooled by the butter-wouldn’t-melt look. Bruce had his legs crossed and the white visor cap tilted back but his focus was on Dick and had been since Dick had went about making the shot.

Bruce’s shorts were a pastel pink and Dick had already spent the drive making fun of it but when he looked back he had to admire the cut of it. His own shorts, a light blue colour picked by Alfred himself he knew was stretching over his ass.

He designed the fit of his Nightwing outfits, he knew what would be a tight fit by the look alone. Not that he complained, not that he got any complaints but for Bruce to admire him so openly? They usually kept that sort of thing for the manor and the cave.

Mostly the cave, because Dick was a weak man and there was only so much of Bruce’s workout sessions he could take before he had to do something. That something usually meant dragging his tongue over Bruce’s abs or-

Well, Dick was a weak man and he knew it but Bruce and for certain Batman was more controlled. With plans and contingencies that took the fun out of random quickies. Dick knew it was necessary just he wanted to live more in the moment and Bruce had six different plans to avoid being caught while getting him off or getting them both off.

“I’m watching your posture, making sure you have the figure right for the swing.” Bruce lied. Dick snorted because he could hear the lie, Bruce was not even trying. “You know you have to watch very closely to see if the other person will get the right shot.”

“I thought the instructor is supposed to help you.” Dick snorted, “Position and you and the such not just watch.”

“Are you saying you need instruction Dick?” It was the Brucie voice but god above there was Batman’s intent behind it. Dick was unable to help himself. His eyes drifted closed and he gave himself a good few seconds so his voice would not tremble and so the breath exercise could cool his blood.

“When you’ve shot yours… you can tell me how to handle mine Bruce.” He purred before he sauntered next to Bruce. “Your turn, can you get it as far?” It really was a good question because he like the rest of them had only seen Bruce suck at golf. Never seen him really play it like Bruce had insisted they do this time.

“Dick…” It was the Brucie voice, playful and teasing. “You should know better, your form was good enough and your shot too.” Bruce mused as he took his stance, Dick lost a few seconds to admire the expanse of Bruce’s back, the white shirt in the sun printing the strong muscles he knew lay underneath. Bruce settled into his own stance but Dick had barely a moment to appreciate Bruce being slightly bent over before he heard the sound of the ball sailing away.

He looked up in time to see the small white ball soar in the right direction and he knew it would land in the vicinity of his or maybe further. “Wha?” He muttered.

“It’s in your stance, your swing.” Bruce lazily spun the club in his hand. “Your grip too and the force behind your swing, golf is a thinking game you have to know yourself, your surroundings and your body.”

“If you say you purposely suck at golf because if you are too good people will figure out the cute ears secret not only will I not believe you, I’ll tell Clark that you said that.” Dick threatened. Bruce looked over him and the chuckle he gave made him flush. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are.” Bruce tilted the club over his shoulder before he walked back to the golf cart, he easily lifted the club bag before he slid his club back in, he reached out his hand and without a word Dick handed his club over. Bruce slid his club into the bag before he replaced the club back into the cart. “Now… let’s see whose stance and technique was better."

Dick gaped when Bruce took the wheel his hands firmly clasped around the steering wheel. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I am, this is not about holding back. A competition I'm sure you are aware of those.”

“I will get you back.” Dick promised before he hopped in the golf cart. “When you least expect it, I will pay you back for today.”

“You can try.” Bruce mused before he started the cart. Dick huffed in response but turned his head to hide his smile.

X

“Birdie.” Bruce mused, Dick had a moment to gape as the ball soared through the air to land directly in the hole. “My win.”

“Fluke.” He dismissed even as he measured the distance with his eyes. True to Bruce’s rules they had not been holding back. They had used their strengths and wits in order to win. Still for Bruce to sink the ball from this distance, was amazing.

Even though they had done much more precise things. Aiming batarangs for instance but still, Dick was allowed to be skeptical.

“You doubt me?” Bruce chuckled. Dick inhaled sharply when Bruce strode over to where he stood and grabbed his waist gently. “Then let me show you how easy it is, even from this distance.”

“This would be the perfect time for the Mayor or one your committee people to turn up.” Dick quipped even as he settled into a comfortable position. He had to shift immediately because he pressed to far into Bruce and the man had hunched forward just a bit, not enough to be called a thrust but enough to distract. “Are you helping or hindering?” He asked dryly.

“So little faith.” Bruce chuckled before his hands covered Dick’s own. Half of his mind wandered to thoughts of how Bruce’s hands felt while the other half of his brain got caught up in the positioning of Bruce’s hands. He kept his breathing light under the guidance of Bruce’s hands when they aimed and swung. He felt the impact through the club and watched the ball soar high and away.

“Fuck.” He breathed when he watched the ball dip before it fell straight into the hole. “You did it.”

“We did.” Bruce said smugly. “Well?”

“You’re good at this, actually good.” Dick sniggered. “Now that the game is over…” He let his voice trail off and smiled inwardly at the change in Bruce. “How about we have some post game drinks?”

“Drinks?” The confusion in Bruce’s voice was cute.

“Celebratory drinks Bruce.” Dick stressed. “Telling me Brucie Wayne of all people doesn’t have a private room here? Even if he is rumoured to suck.” Understanding bloomed in Bruce’s gaze.

“I do have such a room.” Bruce murmured. “We could cool down with a few drinks in my private room.” The arm Bruce slipped around his waist made Dick shiver, he hoped the others were not going to look for them before patrol started.


End file.
